A person's wallet is a valuable item that provides a single location for many items that are typically needed on a day-to-day basis. A wallet may contain items of financial value, such as cash, credit cards and other payment instruments. A wallet may also include personal information, such as identification cards, personal photos, and health insurance information. In addition, a wallet may contain information about relationships with merchants, such as shopping loyalty cards and coupons.
Unfortunately, in order to hold all of the aforementioned items, a physical wallet typically contains numerous separate cards, which may be bulky or difficult to carry. Also, losing a wallet may result in significant inconvenience and expense. Existing digital replacements for wallets tend to be idiosyncratic and geared toward only one or a small number of products, making such replacements generally inadequate.